So We Meet Again!
by fictionlover94
Summary: In which Reggie makes new friends and one has a sister. Somebody that Paul knew from before. What could possibly be happening? T because he's a teenage boy. Paul/OC.


**Paul/OC. I DO NOT own Pokemon if I did Umah would be a regular character. She is my OC yes so I do own her (I only have 2 OCs for the Pokemon fandom). **

**Rated T because he's a pubscent teenage boy. **

* * *

Paul sat around waiting. This was no fun just sitting around and waiting for one of Reggie's new friends to come around. What was the point exactly? He had also learned that this particular friend was going to bring his sister, who was his age. Whoopie exciting news wasn't it he thought sarcastically to himself. This trainer was probably a looser to start with. Finally the doorbell rang and he heard Reggie say something to his buddy. Both of them walked in with a girl grudgingly behind them.

"This is my sister Umah," said the boy with dark red hair. His hair rested against the tops of his ears and showed off his bright brown eyes. The guys name was Corbin. Reggie had passed through there when he was scouting out for new Pokémon. That was when he had met his new friend Corbin at the time. He was just finished from traveling through the Hoenn region.

Paul looked over at the girl next to him, the girl named Umah. She had dark red hair a little past her shoulders and pale sky blue eyes. The 14-year-old had a dark blue peasant blouse and blue jeans on, her brown boots kicked off into a corner.

Wait one second he knew her from Grover Town. He had used a new Pokémon on what he had _thought_ was a rookie trainer. She was a gym leader that was passed on from her parents. So she wiped him clean with her pikachu. This time there was a Raichu on her shoulder, seems that she had evolved that Pikachu. About time too unlike Ash she wasn't afraid to evolve a Pokémon. Oh joy his brother seemed to make friends with her brother.

"Flareon," said Umah, as the Pokémon started to wander. She normally trained electric types but she also liked fire and this was no exception. She had just gotten this Flareon and she was having the best of times training it. Except for the times it wanders off toward another eevee. She looked over at Paul and smirked, which just made him annoyed.

"YOU!" both called at each other. Corbin and Reggie looked at both the girl and boy in front of them. Both of the older brother had a questioning look on their faces. So they had met before? This could get interesting...

Paul stared intensely at her as she rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust. Actually she liked him okay, it wasn't like she hated him. She really didn't know him all she remembered was back when they were 12 he had come through Grover Town. She vented and he kissed her, probably to get her to shut the heck up. She did like to gibber jabber half the time.

Paul started to look her up and down deciding whether or not to like this girl._ Like_... of course he liked her he did kiss her, Mew knows why. On the other hand he was 14 years old and held little to no interest in girls. Until now he never noticed how her shirt clung in just the right places. Oh no, oh no he did not want to go down that path.

Umah looked at him before dropping on the couch in front of her. This day could get interesting, but probably not. She was never the one to have interesting and exciting things coming to her door. She had to make things happen. According to her grandmother she was a stubborn Leo that was totally impatient.

She pulled out a music player and put the ear buds in. Again keeping them low so she could hear what was going on. Paul just kept looking at the television looking over at her every once in a while. His looks were creeping her out so she just stared at the screen in front of her. Luckily she had internet connection. Unluckily it was raining so no one could really train.

A couple more of Reggie's friends came over as the night went on. Just what they needed more guys talking about Pokémon, drinking soda, and playing air hockey in the basement.

"Hey could you two go up stairs?" asked Reggie looking at his little brother and Corbin's sister his other friends were busy in the kitchan making food. "We're going to turn on a movie, but it's kind of rated R..."

"I'm game," said Umah gathering her pokemon back in there balls and headed up there. Reggie pretty much just sent his brother a look and Paul went up there too. Neither of them were very happy about it.

Finally by the time Paul made his way upstairs Umah was in his room. Mouth agap he only watched her from the door way, Umah not noticing. Well if she did she didn't make any indication of stopping. Instead she wanted to see how far she could push him.

Walking up to the closet she opened it and Paul only blinked. He was not going to let her push him and see who could crack at her first. In fact two could play at that game, he thought as he went through her bag. Again no sign that she saw him except she started opening the drawers like she was looking for something.

Inside the bag he pulled out a first aid kit, probably from all of the fire and electric types. Then he pulled out her swim suit which surprised him some, he expected a dark color but instead found a spheal blue bikini.

Umah smirked when she saw the boxers with fire types all over them.

He twitched close to getting in a rage of his own, much like his former chimchar. Fighting back the implusive nature he pulled out her own underwear, along with... Wait a second where was her bra?

Then his eye lingered over to her, either she only had one and she was wearing it. Or she didn't wear one...

Paul shook back that thought, he didn't look at girls like that. He had to worry about the league. He wanted to win and not worry about girls and feelings like that.

Still his eyes lingered on her as she looked under his bed. Trying not to he couldn't help but think of her in a "romantic" way. Still he couldn't help but fantasize about her. Shaking that image out of his head he pulled out a liitle book for writing in. On the front page it said novel. So she was writing a novel? Hmm she didn't seem like the type.

"So this is war isn't it?" she asked sickeningly sweet.

"If you mean out doing each other, then your on," he said trying to sound threatening. Umah however only looked delighted at this, this was defiantly war. How far could they push each other on this rainy day?


End file.
